The First Time
by RavenChristina
Summary: Setsuna and Minako's first time. My first piece with this pairing. Please review!


The giggle against her ear is breathless, and it sends shivers down Setsuna's spine as she fiddles with her keys, trying to find the one she needs to open the back door. "Mina-chan," she chastises, "I can't focus when you do that."

Minako giggles again. "What if I don't want you to focus?" her blue eyes are glimmering in the darkness with wine and something more, and it takes all of Setsuna's resolve (that she has built up over millennia and is usually pretty good at handling) to not pin her to the wall and ravish her.

"If you let me let us in, we won't wake up Haruka-san, and neither of us will have to live with her teasing." Setsuna feels a little smirk of victory across her lips when Minako sighs reluctantly.

"All right." The blonde says, pouting adorably and leaning against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "You spoil all my fun."

Setsuna unlocks the door and opens it. "After you, my lady."

Minako grins and gives Setsuna a small curtsey before going in.

They make their way up the stairs, past the shut doors of Setsuna's housemates and daughter, sneaking little kisses here and there. Setsuna is quite sure she hasn't snuck in somewhere since she was a teenager, many eons ago. It crosses her mind that she just might be cradle-robbing, seeing as she's _much_ older than Minako—

"Sets-chan," Minako breathes, and the green-haired woman looks up to see Minako standing next to her bed, the moonlight reflecting off her hair and making it turn silver-blonde.

"Can I stay here?" There's a question in her voice that hangs in the air. "I mean… I have before, but usually you sleep in the guest room." She takes a deep breath. "I'm… I know I'm not very experienced with these kinds of things, like everyone thinks I am, but… what I'm trying to say is I love you. And I… want… this. Whatever this might be." She looks up at Setsuna. "Do you get it?"

Setsuna has had many lovers over her long lifetime. Everything from one night stands to people she would have spent the rest of her life with if she could have. But never have any of them sounded so honest and sincere as Minako does in that moment. "I do." She says softly. "And you are more than welcome to stay. Forever, if you like."

Minako grins, one of her million-watt smiles. She holds out a finger and crooks it in a 'come hither' motion. Setsuna is all too happy to comply, dropping her bag to cross the room in three strides and pull the shorter woman into her arms. The shawl Minako is wearing drops to the floor as she slides her arms around Setsuna's neck and kisses her, her heart beating against her ribs so hard the green-haired woman can feel it.

She breathes words of encouragement against the blonde's lips, making sure she's calm and relaxed. They've fooled around before, but it's never gotten this far. Something about the moment is making the room hum with energy, something she's felt before but can't place.

She loosens Minako's hair and revels in its luxurious texture, then slides her hands under the straps of the dress and pushes them down her arms. She presses her lips to Minako's pulse point, worrying at it with her teeth. The blonde sighs, head falling back so Setsuna can have better access to her skin. "Setsuna," she moans, no honorific attached to her name making it sound all the more sexy and wonderful.

"Yes?" Setsuna whispers.

"You're driving me crazy."

"That's the idea, love." Setsuna teases, kissing Minako's neck again. "I have every intention of driving you deliciously mad."

"Do you think you could speed it up?" The teenager pants.

"No."

"Pleeeeease?" She whines, using the tone she uses on Haruka to get her to pay for her sodas when they all go out together.

"Minako," Setsuna growls, "that works with Haruka, and even Mamoru, but most certainly not with me. Let me take my time, hmm? We have all the time in the world. And I should know."

Minako's eyes are wide, with longing or awe Setsuna doesn't know, but she stops whining.

"Good girl." Setsuna purrs. "Now, are you going to let me take off your dress or not?"

Minako nods and steps back, turning around and lifting her hair over her shoulder so Setsuna can get to the zipper. She looks over her other shoulder and smiles.

Setsuna swallows hard and undoes the zipper, revealing the pale skin of her girlfriend. She can't resist leaning over and pressing kisses along the line of her spine, shivering when Minako moans her name. The zipper undone, she stands up and lets the dress fall down around the blonde's feet. "Aino Minako, you mean to tell me we were at dinner with my boss and you were wearing just your panties under that dress?" The sight of Minako clad in just a pair of blue satin undies has Setsuna's mouth dry.

Minako smiles naughtily. "Yes."

"You are a bad girl."

"Are you going to punish me?" The blonde asks saucily, turning back to Setsuna and smiling even wider.

"I might." Setsuna leers, just a little. Minako is a stunning girl, and while she is with her because she really loves her, she has to admit that her beauty is most definitely a perk.

"Your turn." Minako says, sitting down on the bed cross-legged.

Setsuna takes a deep breath, suddenly a little nervous, and unknots her hair. They have seen each other in various states of undress, and while she is in shape and very proud of her body, it isn't without its flaws- having lived for a few centuries allows that. She reaches around her neck and unfastens the bow holding her dress on, letting it fall off in a whisper of silk. She doesn't look up, stepping out of her heels and kicking them aside.

"Oh." Minako sighs and she looks up. Oh. Minako is gazing at her with such a look of desire and wanton admiration that she knows she's blushing, which merely darkens her already dusky skin. "Setsuna… you're beautiful."

"I… thank you. I don't think so."

Minako shakes her head. "No, don't say that. You're gorgeous." The last word comes out as a sigh.

Setsuna smiles. "Thank you," she murmurs, sliding onto the bed and taking her hands in hers, kissing the backs of them.

They kiss, Setsuna letting Minako take the lead and push her back into the pillows. She rakes her hands along the blonde's ribs, letting her fingers trail over each one. There's a long scar along her right side, and it piques Setsuna's curiosity. "Where did this come from?"

"My first youma fight as Sailor V. I was very much unprepared." Minako shudders at the touch.

"And this one?" A small wound on her chest, it looks like it was made by a vine of some kind.

"D-Point. The first time I gave my life for the princess."

Setsuna understands that all too well. She leans up and kisses it gently, taking the time to nuzzle Minako's breasts.

The blonde above her shudders, bracing her arms against the bed. "Do that again and I'll fall on top of you."

"Tell me where this is a bad thing." Setsuna says, kissing to the left of a nipple.

"God, Setsuna!"

"Yes?"

"S-stop teasing me!" Minako pleads, trying to stay upright.

"Why don't we switch this around?" Setsuna offers.

Minako quickly complies, and Setsuna sets to turning her girlfriend into a pile of goo. It's been quite a while since she's done this, but it really _is_ like riding a bike. It's not that hard to forget how things go.

Minako is such a responsive lover that it doesn't take Setsuna long to gage what she likes and doesn't like. When she finally takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks lightly, the groan she's rewarded with almost makes her lose it. She's already having trouble not grinding against Minako's thigh to find her own release.

She swallows her own gasp and continues to suckle at Minako, earning everything from incoherent babble to curses and threats. Her name is in there somewhere too. She switches to the other breast and kneads the now-neglected one gently, twisting a nipple between her forefinger and thumb.

"Setsuna! Setsuna, w-wait. Hang on a second." Minako pants.

Setsuna immediately freezes. Had she done something wrong?

Minako cups her chin and forces her to look up at her. "It's ok. It really is. I just want you naked." She grins.

Oh. Setsuna takes a deep breath and grins back. "That can be arranged." She slides off the bed and shimmies out of her underwear. "You as well."

Minako peels hers off with a finger and tosses them at Setsuna, who catches them and puts them on her dresser. "These are mine now." She says.

Minako swallows. "Oh?"

"Yes." Back on the bed, Setsuna kisses her gently. "Are you sure you still want this?"

"Yes," Minako whispers. "It's you, Setsuna. It always will be."

Setsuna's heart is fit to burst as she kisses Minako gently, laying her back against the pillows and stroking her belly with her hands, delighting in the shivers the blonde is making. She remembers what it's like to have someone completely and utterly under your control, and the rush you get from it.

"It's going to hurt." Setsuna tells her, lying on her side next to the blonde and kissing her neck gently. "That is… if you've never played with yourself before."

Minako blushes. "I have. I spent a very lonely high school existence with my right hand and a certain someone in mind every time."

"Yaten-san?" Setsuna teases.

"You."

The green-haired woman pauses. "Me?"

"Oh yes." Minako continues. "Even before the fight with Galaxia. I'd lie in bed at night thinking about you, and one night I just… went for it."

Setsuna can't tell if she's blushing because she's embarrassed or pleased (take that Yaten!). She settles on kissing Minako senseless instead. "That might be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Glad I can oblige."

Setsuna lets her hand wander, trailing her fingers along Minako's hairline. The intake of breath is quiet, and Setsuna pauses, waiting for the go ahead from the blonde. It seems like an eternity (coming from her, the time guardian) before Minako's fingers circle her wrist and gently places her hand between her thighs. She's trembling, but the acceptance is wonderfully sweet, and Setsuna realizes how much Minako trusts her.

"Be gentle?" The blonde asks.

"Always." Setsuna replies, kissing her gently and slipping a finger between damp folds. Dear Chronos, she is _wet_. Wetter than she thought… it's pooling onto the sheets. "Minako," she breathes, "is it… always like this?"

"Only with you." Minako pants, eyes struggling to stay open.

Setsuna finds that she's shaking, but takes a deep breath and steels herself, slipping her thumb over the blonde's clit tenderly and delicately. She moans with Minako, trying to keep her wits about her; finding it difficult to stay focused. But right now it's about her girl, not her.

"Setsuna," Minako gasps, "harder."

She increases the pressure and begins rubbing in tiny circles. "Like this?"

"Omigod yes." She whimpers. "Just like that baby."

Normally the endearment would make Setsuna raise an eyebrow, but she's so caught up in the moment that she lets it slide. "You're so wet for me," she purrs.

Minako's eyes squeeze shut and her hands make fists in the coverlet. "Setsuna, please…"

"Please what?"

"I… I need you inside me," she moans, "please. Please."

"Well… since you asked so nicely." Setsuna straddles her waist and leans over, kissing her softly and slides two fingers inside her, the velvet warmth of her lover making her sigh with longing. It feels so perfect, so right that she wants to cry.

Minako whimpers, swearing softly as her eyes slide shut. After a few moments, she opens them to stare up at Setsuna. "_Oh._" She breathes, drawing air in and then pushing it out. "_Setsuna…"_

She's not sure she's ever heard her name spoken with such reverence before. "I love you," she says before beginning to move her hand gently and slowly, leaning over to nip at the blonde's lips lightly.

Minako moans and buries her hands into Setsuna's hair, drawing her down for a hungry kiss. She moves her hips frantically, throwing the green-haired woman's plan to be slow out the window. Setsuna picks up her speed, using her other hand to massage Minako's breast. She ignores her own need for the moment and continues her ministrations, the blonde's whimpers and cries egging her on. "Are you close Minako?"

Minako nods, hand sliding down to help Setsuna.

"So beautiful. So perfect. And all mine." Setsuna growls, biting down on Minako's shoulder and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Minako's eyes slam shut, and she howls as her orgasm crashes down on her. Setsuna is in awe of the beauty before her, eyes taking in every moment and storing it in her memory for later.

When Minako's eyes finally open, they find hers in a moment. "Hi." She whispers hoarsely.

"Hi there." Setsuna smiles and slides off to lie next to her and kiss her softly. "Welcome back."

"That was amazing." Minako says, turning to kiss Setsuna gently. "I wanna repay the favor."

"You don't have to." Setsuna murmurs.

"No, you're not getting away with that." Minako surprises Setsuna by pinning her to the bed and kissing her forcefully. "I want you to feel as good as I did."

Realizing she's not going to be able to talk Minako out of this, she kisses the blonde back. "I'm at your mercy."

"Do you trust me?" Minako asks.

"Yes."

"Good." Minako straddles her and shifts a little bit before managing to have her sex flush with Setsuna's. Grinning, she begins to grind back and forth slowly.

"Ohh…" Setsuna's eyes slide shut and she whimpers. God, that feels so good.

"You made me feel so wanted… so beautiful…" Minako mumbles, "And so fucking sexy…" The profanity gives her words an edge that makes Setsuna groan and grasp for her hand. "I want you to come… so hard that you can't… t-think straight… fuck…"

Setsuna feels her climax coming, like a wave cresting, and so she pulls Minako down for a blistering kiss before her body goes rigid. "Minako!" she gasps, eyes squeezing shut as she comes. Lights flash behind her eyes, and then she gasps as a second orgasm slams through her.

Above her Minako shudders and comes too, though not as forcefully. Her strength gives out and Setsuna manages to catch her, easing her onto the bed next to her.

They lie there for a long while, and Setsuna wonders if Minako has fallen asleep when the blonde props herself up on her elbows to look at her. "Hi."

"Hi again." Setsuna says, leaning over and nuzzling the blonde's nose. "Are you all right?"

"I am amazing," Minako says, kissing Setsuna gently and playfully between words, "and so are you."

Setsuna grins. "Flatterer."

"Say what you like, but it's true. I don't think I've ever come that hard in my life." Minako says honestly.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." Setsuna tells her, kissing her softly. "If you must know, that was my first partner-initiated orgasm in… oh, 300 years?"

Minako has what can only be described as a shit-eating grin on her face. "Really?"

"Really."

"I win."

"You do."

Minako runs a hand up Setsuna's side, delicately resting it on her breast. "I could rock your world some more, if you're up to it. Make it a solid victory, you know." She squeezes her nipple and Setsuna catches her breath.

"I… I would like that."

"Me too." With that, Minako leans over and kisses Setsuna.

When Setsuna wakes up in the morning, she is wonderfully and exquisitely sore. She feels like she's been through the wringer, and she's okay with that.

She gets up, kisses her sleeping lover on the cheek (which earns her a murmured, "in the name of Venus"), finds her robe and slides it on.

Downstairs, Haruka watches Setsuna sidle into the kitchen over the top of her newspaper and smirks. "Good morning, Setsuna-san."

"Good morning." Setsuna says, pouring herself a cup of coffee and adding a spoonful of sugar before sipping it delicately. "How are you?"

"Great. I slept pretty well. Michi is out in the garden. Something about planting perennials in the morning." She watches as her housemate slides into a chair. "So how was dinner with your boss?"

"Oh, it was fine." Setsuna helps herself to a muffin. She'll bring one up for Minako seeing as they're her favorite (blueberry). "He likes Minako."

"Good." Haruka puts down her paper. "So. You know the one thing that's kind of bad about this house, but funny at the same time?"

"What?"

"Vents. You can hear quite a lot through them."

Setsuna pauses. "Oh?"

"Yep. Luckily the ones in Michiru and I's room aren't that bad. Ours just feeds into the play room. Now yours, however… feeds into our bedroom."

Setsuna is blushing, she knows it; but she, unlike Haruka, can stare down death in the face and not flinch. "Really? Fascinating."

"Minako is quite the screamer." Haruka grins widely. "So are you."

Setsuna opens her mouth to retort when into the kitchen walks Minako, wearing one of Setsuna's old button-down shirts she uses for housework.

"Morning," she mumbles in Haruka's direction, helping herself to some coffee that's more milk than coffee and snagging a seat next to Setsuna. She takes a sip of her drink and pouts in the green-haired woman's direction. "The bed was cold."

"I'm sorry love," Setsuna coos, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Haruka has gone from teasing to incredulous, staring and gaping. Setsuna, showing affection to someone other than Hotaru, and in _public_? The world is ending.

Minako glances over at Haruka. "Something interesting Haruka-san?"

"Nope. Nope, not at all. I'm… going to go help Michiru in the garden. Hime-chan is over at Chibi Usa's, so don't worry about her… popping up. Uh, what are the two of you going to do the rest of the day?"

"Well," Minako drawled, "since I have the day off, and so does Setsuna-san, I'm thinking after breakfast, perhaps another session of soul-shaking, mind-boggling sex, followed by some snuggles, and then probably more sex."

Setsuna doesn't know if she wants to melt into the floor from embarrassment or die laughing.

Haruka makes a noise of agreement. "Sounds good. Well, enjoy your day off, you two." And with that she's gone.

"You are a very bad girl," Setsuna admonishes.

Minako grins at her. "And you like it."

Setsuna smiles. "Yes, I do."

Minako finishes her coffee and muffin, and patiently waits for Setsuna to finish hers before standing up and taking her hand. "Come on. There's a bed with you and I's name on it."

Setsuna grins. "Lead on Macduff."

"Mac what?"

"It's Shakespeare, honey. Come on."

DAS ENDE


End file.
